ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Some Assembly Required/Transcript
(The episode begins with Wu opening the monastery doors.) Wu: (Opens the monastery's doors.) Good afternoon! It is time to begin training! Kai: (Exhausted from the mountain climbing.) How long is training gonna be? Aren't we in a bit of a rush since they have the map? Jay: What map? (Gasps.) Are we going on a treasure hunt? Wu: (Pauses for a second.) Patience. (They enter the monastery.) You will be ready when you are ready. Not a minute sooner. Zane: (Surprised.) I apologize Sensei Wu, but a monastery? You expect us to learn to fight in a place of peace? Wu: Not fight. Train. In order to become a true Ninja, first you must be able to see what others do not. Cole: But there's nothing here. (Sensei Wu clicks a dragon statue which reveals a secret button he pushes that reveals all the training equipment in the monastery.) Kai: (Amazed.) Whoa! Is this gonna teach me how to do that cool move? (Goes on top of one the training poles as it descends.) Wu: (Pauses in a moment of worry.) Oh, dear. (Kai gets launched to the dragon symbol and falls back on the ground.) Jay: Ouch. Wu: Complete the training course before I finish my tea. Then we will see if you are ready. (He drinks the entire cup.) Today you failed. Tomorrow you will try again. Jay: (Frustrated.) Excuse me? Kai: (Confused.) Failed?! But I didn't even start to— Cole: That is totally unfair! Wu: (Closing the door of the monastery.) Patience. (That night, Kai, Jay, Zane, and Cole go to the monastery's kitchen to eat dinner. Wu was relaxing in his bath tub.) Kai: I do not understand, why does this old man expect us to finish a training course in a matter of seconds? Zane: Kai, you must be respectful of his methods. Becoming a ninja must require lots of work. Cole: Yeah, lots. (He looks at his hands.) Zane: Is everything okay, Cole? Cole: It just feels different knowing that we might have lots more responsibility. I came from a home that stopped caring for me, and now, I feel like I might be able to help people. It just feel weird because a couple weeks ago, I met this old man, and when he touched my shoulder, I felt a zap of energy enter my body. I have no idea what that meant. Jay: Oh, so The Chosen One we have here, huh? Cole: Excuse me? Jay: You think you were bestowed elemental powers. So that makes you special. Cole: What makes you so special? (Kai starts to giggle. Zane is in shock.) Jay: (Gasps.) I can tinker, I invent, and I want to aid in technological advancement! Cole: But that is just a dream, Jay. That will not happen. Jay: (Starts to rage.) You take that back! Zane: I think we should stop fighting. This is not what a team does! Jay: What team? You are just the soft-spot of the team, blondie! Zane: What?! I can show you! Cole: No! Jay is right! You will just hold us off in battle! Kai: (Worried.) Uh, guys, we should stop fighting. Cole: What is the point, hair gel? Kai: Shut your mouth! (They start throwing food at each other. Wu opens the kitchen doors with force.) Wu: (Shouts.) Enough! (Kai, Jay, Zane, and Cole line up shoulder-to-shoulder.) Wu: The kitchen is a mess! Emergency meeting in the living room in one minute! (Kai, Jay, Zane, and Cole regroup into their line in the living room. Wu barges in with a box. He puts it on a table.) Wu: (Points at Kai.) You are disrespectful, messy, (Throws Cole's sandwich into the air.) immature. Cole: Okay, that's getting a tad personal. Jay: Nobody is disrespectful, Sensei Wu. I promise you. We were just having a food fight. Wu: (Spins around.) Silence! (Kai, Jay, Zane, and Cole line up.) Since ancient times, the hills around this Monastery have been populated by a species of highly aggressive predator. The first monks built the walls extra tall to keep them out. They failed. (A box shakes.) Many monks were lost. Kai: What's in the box? Wu: In order to survive, the monks became faster, stronger, more cunning. They evolved into ninjas. To this day, it is a test that every ninja must face. Cole: Uhhh. Test? Wu: To prove their courage, they must survive five minutes in a room with one of these. (Removes the lock from the box, throws it away past Kai, Jay, Zane, and Cole, and leaves the room. They stare worriedly as the box opens slowly and reveals a chicken.) Chicken: (Clucks.) Bwa-bwak! Cole: (Gasps, then chuckles.) He had me going there for a sec. (Kai, Jay, Zane, and Cole smile at each other happily. The Chicken explodes into lightning and attacks them as they scream.) Cole: Ouch! Kai: Oh, man! Zane: My hands! Jay: I looked at it in the eye! (Wu opens the door as the boys fall out on top of each other, gasping, with the Chicken back in the box.) Kai: Oh my gosh. (Looks at Wu.) Hey. We got the chicken. Zane: Yes. It is in the box. Cole: (Pants.) That—that was so much work. Wu: You are weak and slow. A ninja's guard is never down. A ninja expects the unexpected. He is ready for anything. Cole: R-right! That's totally us! (Jay nods earnestly.) Wu: (Chuckles.) We shall see. (Leaves with the boys left in confusion.) Jay: What does that mean? (Chicken clucks.) Kai: (Quotes mockingly.) "That's totally us." Cole: As if you could do any better! Zane: We should stop fighting. Wu would like us to go to sleep, it is late. We begin training tomorrow. (He goes to his room.) Jay: Finally, something we can agree on. Kai: Some assembly required... (Overnight, Kai contemplates in the bathroom about his position on the team.) Kai: I will teach them! (Jay thinks in his bed.) Jay: I will show those noobs how it is done! (Cole covers himself in his bedsheets.) Cole: What a team. (Zane looks at himself in his mirror.) Zane: Here we go. _________________________________________________________________________________________________ (For the next couple of days, the boys train, but do not succeed Wu's expectations, making Wu fail them over and over again.) Wu: Failed. Failed. Failed! Arrgh, so failed! And... failed. Kai: This is impossible! Wu: Jay! You said the exact same thing to me once. What did I tell you? Jay: (Unmotivatingly.) "We are only confined by the walls we build ourselves." Wu: Tomorrow, we try again! Zane: At least we are more agile. I already feel like a ninja! Cole: Look at me! (Flips.) I can flip! Jay: Oh yeah? (Back flips twice midair.) Well I can do two flips midair! (Jay and Cole grudge at each other.) Kai: (Soft and to himself.) I will do this for you, Nya! _________________________________________________________________________________________________ (One day, a determined Kai attempts the training procedure once again as Wu watches.) Jay: Whoa, look at him go! (Just as Wu is about to drink his tea, Kai knocks it off in order for him not to fail him. When he pours some more tea into another cup, he notices that Kai is nowhere to be found.) Kai: (Surprising Wu, who was just looking for him.) Was that one sugar... or two? (Wu is impressed with Kai's progress and enters the inside of the monastery. Motivated to do as Kai did, Cole, Zane, and Jay proceed to complete the training procedure as well.) Kai: So, am I gonna learn this Spinjitzu I've been hearing about? Cole: We... Wu: You already have. Your final test comes tomorrow. (Closes the door.) My advice is to get some sleep. Cole: Stop being so egotistical, Kai. This is about us as a team, not you as an individual. _________________________________________________________________________________________________ (During the night, Kai is brushing his teeth.) Kai: (Talking to himself.) Oh yeah?! Well take this! (One ninja enters mysteriously on the front door wielding a pair of nunchucks.) And this! (A second ninja enters towards the corner of the room possessing a pair of shurikens.) And this! (Kai then stumbles across a third ninja, who is holding a scythe.) (The three ninjas ambush Kai and prepare to attack him.) Kai: (Realizing his troubling situation.) Oops... (Kai attacks the Ninja and escapes through the rooftop, but the ninjas attack him to the floor of the Monastery of Spinjitzu. Kai then turns on the training equipment to attack the other ninjas. As the fight continues to take part, Kai lands on one ninja, making the other two dogpile on them when Wu stops the fight.) Wu: Stop! Cole, Jay and Zane: Yes, Sensei. Kai: (Confused.) Wait a minute, since when did you have other students? (Kai recognizes the eyes of each ninja.) Zane? Cole? Jay? This was my final test, wasn't i-? Jay: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Cole: Uh, remember what we said earlier? Egotistical? Wu: Enough chatter! Each of you have been chosen. Each in tune with elemental properties. But first, Ninjago! (Wu uses his Spinjitzu to change the outfits of the four Ninja and give them each a weapon.) Kai: Whoa! Cole: How'd he do that?! Jay: (Elated.) Whoa! Look what color I am! Cole: Wait a minute, I'm still black. (Wu starts donning each Ninja with their respective element.) Wu: Kai, Master of Fire. It burns bright in you. Jay is blue, Master of Lightning. Jay: Heh, that's not all I'm the master of. I do a little inventing... Cole: You said that last night. Jay: (Annoyed of his interruption.) A dabble in model building. A touch of cooking. A little poetry. Cole: (Sighs.) More like "Mouth of Lightning". Wu: Black Ninja is Cole, solid as rock, Master of Earth. Cole: (To Jay.) For the record, there ain't nothing in this world I'm afraid of. Wu: And White Ninja is Zane, Master of Ice, and seer with sixth sense. (As Wu speaks, Zane utilizes his shurikens before making them vanish.) Kai: (Intrigued.) I sense this one takes things a little too seriously. Zane: You too have the gift? Jay: (Laughs.) He's just making a joke, Zane. Remember what we talked about? Your sense of humor? Huh? Zane: (Sarcastically.) Yes, it was a joke. Haha. (Jay shakes his head in disappointment.) Wu: Pay attention! You four are the chosen ones who will protect the Four Weapons of Spinjitzu... from Lord Garmadon. Kai: But what about my sister?! Jay: (Gasps excitedly.) We're saving a girl? Is she hot? Cole: Jay... Jay: I-I just wanna know what we're getting ourselves into. Does she like blue? Kai: Back off! Wu: When we find the weapons, we will find your sister. It is time! We must go to the first weapon! Cole: Whoa! Hold on a minute. You said you were gonna teach us Spinjitzu. Wu: Spinjitzu is inside each and every one of you, but it will only be unlocked when the key is ready to be found. (Pauses for a moment.) Come! My feet are tired. We will take the horse carriage. Cole: Great. Jay: Now we have to find the key? Cole: Yeah, I'm feeling like he's taking us for a ride. Kai: Well, if it means finding my sister, then sign me up. (The episode ends.) Category:Transcripts Category:Earth-87